movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping Beauty (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie-Spoof of "Sleeping Beauty" Cast * Princess Aurora - Tiffany Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Prince Phillip - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) * Flora - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Fauna - Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon) * Merryweather - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Maleficent - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * King Stefan - Fred (The Ant Bully) * Queen Leah - Doreen (The Ant Bully) * King Hubret - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * The Lackey - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Samson - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Diabo the Reaven - General Mandible (Antz) * Dragon Maleficent - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng2.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 5 *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Spin 4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg5.wav http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/ *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Wilbur Robinson's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ms. Grunion's lightsaber staff will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will all have red lightsabers, that will all have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs